


Mysme Prompt Collection (Sentence Starters)

by Neokogirl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Nightmares, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neokogirl/pseuds/Neokogirl
Summary: This is a collection of Mysme Prompts





	Mysme Prompt Collection (Sentence Starters)

“It’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today.” - Saeran

A crash and a scream, that was all that Saeran heard, that was all that he could register as he opened his eyes. He inhaled deeply turning over on his stomach, placing his arms underneath him as he pushes himself up to head toward the commotion. The cold floor squeaked as he walked over to the kitchen, finally catching sight of his mother hovered over a pile of broken glass. Small curses fell from her lips as she tried to walk around the mess without cutting her feet. Fear spread from Saerans stomach and through his chest, knocking the breath out of him as his mother laid eyes on him, furry flashing across her face.  
“Look what you made me do,” She growled.  
Saeran took a couple of steps back in terror as she took large steps toward him, closing the distance between them.  
“Mama, please, I’m sorry,” Saeran tried to defend himself, taking a step further back only to fall backwards.  
Saeran’s mother lunges forward, wrapping her hands around his throat.  
“This is all your fault,” She screams as her hands tighten around his throat.  
Saeran lets out a gasp for air. His lungs already burning from the lack of air. Tears start to form as panic begin to rise.  
“P-please, mother, I’m sorry,” Saeran cries as he grabs his mothers wrist trying to pry her hands off of him.  
“Useless boy, stupid, airhead. Your more useless than your brother. Why are you even still breathing,” his mother screams as she trashes his head with each insult before slamming his head against the hardwood floor.  
Saerans vision starts to blur as his continues to gasp for air.  
“M-o-ther, p-please s-stop...Saeyoung, help me, please,” Saeran begs as he slowly starts to fade out of consciousness, the smell over lavender gently invading his senses before everything fades to black.

Saerans eye slowly open to the ceiling fan slowly spinning above him. The buzzing sound it makes grounding him to reality. Taking a deep breath in and out he tries to calm himself more, reminding himself that he was no longer living in that house or with that women any longer. He runs the back of his hand across his damp forehead, wiping away some of the sweat that had formed during his restless sleep. Taking one more deep breath he turns his head over to the shifting form of his sleeping princess. Hearing her let out a soft sigh he smiles, happy that his nightmares didn’t wake her. Staring down at her face, he softly starts to trace his fingers down the side of her face stopping just under her chin. He expands his hand letting his fingers graze her cheeks and his thumb gently caressing her lips as he continues to stare at her mesmerized by her sleeping form.

MC stirs in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes and looking up at Saeran. She stares at him for a few moments, opening and closing her eyes in an attempt to get them to focus on the man in front of her.  
“S-searan, is everything ok,”MC mumbles before turning her head back toward the alarm clock that was blinking 3:45 am.  
Her eyes blink a few more times, trying to make sure she was seeing the time correct. She turns back around to face him, trying to get a better look at him as she softly reaches her hands up to cup his face as she asks, “Is everything ok, love?”  
Saeran let's out a soft sigh as he melts into her touch, slightly nuzzling her hand as he says, “I’m fine now that I have you in my arms, my angel.”  
Mc let out a soft chuckle as she tilts her head to the side in a questioning gaze, “Are you sure? You were tossing pretty badly a moment ago.”  
Saeran’s eyes soften as his smile becomes sad, “ Just a bad dream, but I’m better now.”

MC shakes her head at him has she keeps his face cupped by her hands and leans forward to give his nose soft little pecks. Saeran let's out a small string of chuckles as she continues to give little pecks across his face. By the time she was done kissing every inch of his face and pulled away, a big cheesy grin was plastered across his face.  
“I love you darling, don’t feel bad for waking me. I’ll happily wrap you in my arms and keep you safe and loved,” Mc responds with a big grin as she pulls him close to her. His head laying on top of hers as his arms wrap around her waist. Fully pulling her flesh to him, he buries his face in her hair and inhales. Lavender invades his senses and he relaxes into her, calm overcoming him. She always told him that he should use things with lavender cause it was calming, but he was sure it was just her scent. Saeran nuzzles his nose at the top of her head, before leaning down to give her a kiss on her forehead. Tucking her head under his chin, he settles to just trace light patterns down her arm.  
Moments pass by before MC speaks again, “What are you thinking about?”  
He stops tracing his fingers up and down her skin, pulling away too bring his lips down to hers.   
He traces her lips with his own before pausing to say, “That it’s nice that your voice is the first thing I heard today.”


End file.
